the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello again, it's been a long time!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Do You Remember Me? For the Absence Mysterious Gamer Here Sorry Hello again, it's been a long time! 32 Comments Mysterious Gamer Mysterious Gamer @mysterious_gamer 2 years ago Well, as the title says, it's been a really long time since I wrote something here! Some stuff happened, both good and bad (luckily, more good than bad). I won't explain it because I really wanna explain why I'm actually writing this! The thing is that I don't roleplay since a long time, and I wanted to come back with new characters, and give an end to John and Velius. It'll hurt (at least for me, because I've written down a lot of stories for them) but I think it's necessary to move on. It was a dark and windy night in the Society. A perfect night for sleep, but not so much for Velius and John. Both were standing at the edge of the building, looking at the horizon deeply with their green eyes and messy hair. They were thinking so much lately... John:- What do you think we should do, Velius? Velius looked at him with a gaze that said everything without a word. John nodded and sighed deeply, closing his eyes and facing down. The wind was blowing more and more each minute, and there were some clouds that were covering the sky. They decided to do it, but they wanted to say goodbye first.. Was it a good idea? Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Not sure if I'm allowed to join, do tell me if it's not convenient!)) Sydney walked up to the Society roof, hoping to catch another look at London's sky from a taller perspective. She had taken with her a canvas and her palette, but not a brush; in the other hand was a large jar containing glow-in-the-dark paint, a creation of her own. It didn't provide much light, but she could see enough. She had finished setting and weighing her canvas - from the wind - down on one of the chimneys when Sydney noticed the two people standing on the edge of the roof. At first, she thought that they were here for the same reason: sightseeing. But now, catching a few words from one of them, Sydney's thoughts changed drastically. "Um... excuse me?" Sydney called out to them from behind, still holding onto her canvas. "Are you two... er... alright?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago (oh! I don't have any problem, anyone can join in! And by the way.. Hello! It's the first roleplay that we do! :3) Velius and John turned around and both smiled, Velius being the one with a brighter smile. He waved his hand at the girl and John did the same. Velius:- we seem alright but we aren't..-. Velius's smile vanished, leaving a nostalgic face instead. He saw the canvas and the pallete and looked doubtful, looking at her again. -what are you going to paint?- John made a negative gesture to Velius and made a sound with the mouth, looking at the girl again. -my.. Friend.. Isn't so polite. His name is Velius and my name is John, what is your name? 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago • edited "Sydney Shaw..." the painter replied, slightly assured by the two smiles. "I was just going to paint the London rooftops. Wasn't expecting company so late at night." She ran their names in her mind. "What do you two do here? I- I mean in terms of science... not here I mean, which is not what I meant, that would mean that I would be asking why, which I'm not... Sorry, I prattle a lot." 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago -That's a nice name Sydney, and don't worry about it-. John said smiling slightly and putting his hands in his back. -what do we do here? Well, Psychology and Astronomy mostly, or else.. Help everyone with whatever they are doing, because..-. Velius made a signal to John continue and smiled. -we are ghosts and we don't have much to do these days-. John sighed a bit and smiled again. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "You're ghosts." Sydney repeated, blinking multiple times to see if she might have just been hallucinating. "Are you two joking or...?" Sydney naturally didn't believe in ghosts. Watching faux seances had seen to that. •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago -No, but your reaction is normal for us-. John said turning around and making his body look like a ghost (no legs and almost invisible!). He turned around at Sydney and looked at Velius, which made the same with his body. -we aren't normal ghosts, as you can see. We have powers and we can modify our bodies all the times that we want-. Velius smiled at her and looked at John a bit. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago I need some tea. A lot of tea. Sydney walked forward, leaving her canvases to fall down, and reached out to touch their hands. 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago -Want to go to the kitchen with us? We know how to prepare a good tea-. Velius said without move, looking concerned at Sydney. John didn't move in his place neither. He was looking at Velius and at the landscape, not putting so much interest in what was happening. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Sydney frowned, she hadn't spoken a word. She only thought about needing tea. Can they read minds? She lowered her hand and backed off slightly. "Yes... alright." •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago -About that, we can read minds-. John said reading the mind of Sydney and looking at her again, humming an old song. Velius smiled a bit, looking at Sydney and at John and teleported them and himself to the kitchen, beginning to prepare tea. 1 •Share › − Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Sydney was momentarily perplexed by John's response. That's impossible. No... it's some sort of trick... surely? It was made worst with her suddenly being on the Society rooftop to down in the kitchens, the place she had yet to explore in, in the blink of an eye. Sydney was at first confused by what had happened, and then without warning, she threw up into the nearest sink. •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago -Hey, are you alright?-. Velius asked really concerned at the girl, getting closer and wanting to help her. John continued to do a chamomile tea, just how he learned from Cat once. He was concerned, but he was going to be helpful if he brought the tea for Sydney. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Sydney turned both taps and drank from the cold one, washing out anything left. Wiping her mouth, she turned to the two ghosts. "Just being... moved from the roof to the kitchens in a single second, it doesn't really have the greatest affect for me..." Sydney replied groggily. She sat down on one of the table stools and tried to keep whatever was trying to escape up her throat. 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago -I knew that we should've used the normal way, Velius-. John said to Velius, angrily. Velius just made a gesture with the shoulders and looked back at Sydney, with a worried gaze. -We're sorry, Sydney-. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "S'alright." Sydney replied with a sigh. "It's alright. Just... give me a warning before you do that again?" She smiled reassuringly at them. 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago Both Velius and John nodded. Velius sighed calmly and smiled again. John continued to do the tea and a few minutes later he gave it to Sydney, sitting in front of her. -This will help you with the stomach thing-. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago "Thank you." It was slightly odd, taking something from a ghost. Sydney drank it slowly, letting it cool first. Tea was perhaps one of her favourite remedies. Wonder if there are some tea herbs in that garden? 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer CarwashCat • 2 years ago -Oh yes, the tea herbs are from Cat. But we have our own garden with the tea plants, and we put them in a special place here-. John smiled a bit and accommodated his hair again. - ehem . Is it good? I added it a bit of sugar. Normally this type of tea isn't as preferred as the red one or the green one due to its taste-. Said Velius smiling a bit and looking at her. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Cat, eh? I'll have to find her then. "It is good." Sydney commented, taking another sip. "Different to what I usually have, but it's good. Refreshing." 1 •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((I have a question for the moderators here.)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((Ah, the only moderator really is Mz. Hyde, but is it perhaps something I could help you with instead? She tends to be busy.)) •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((I would like to well..advertise a dying roleplaying channel on Disqus..It's similar to here.)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((I'm sorry, but this really isn't the place for that. We have a policy against actively advocating for other RP forums (not that they're not allowed to be mentioned, but if you're going out of your way to recruit people, that's considered advertisement), as the ads would likely take away from the homely feel of our own community. I think you should try and find a different method to get members, or perhaps try elsewhere, on another forum.)) •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Damn..)) •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago • edited ( The night may have been perfect for sleep, but everyone knew that Scouts did no such thing. The girls instead crept silently about, winding wreaths of vine and branch, stringing garland along the banister, and filling the massive drafty hall with the inescapable scent of fresh cookies. Only one thing left to check. The pair of them climbed their way up to the roof, pausing when they noticed they were not alone. ) Shocky: oh hi! is this your roof? 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago -oh!-. The two ghosts turned around with a surprised face, smiling at the girls, but not so much due to what they were going to do. -absolutely not! We're here only for.. Sightseeing, is beautiful, isn't it?-. Velius made a false distracted face, looking around until he noticed what was happening. -what are you doing here, girls?- John made a noise and looked at the girls. -my partner is used to babble, I'm sorry. What are your names? Mine is John and his name is Velius-. •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Aqua: ( glancing between the two with a blank, stony expression. She raises an eyebrow ) I might ask the same of you. ( Her gaze settles on John. ) It's no trouble at all. I'm- Shocky: ( bursting forward ) Shockyyyyyyyyy! ( she gestures to the taller, curvier woman. ) and that's Aqua! •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago -Nice names, I like them-. Said Velius with a smile, looking at both with his messy blonde hair almost covering his eyes. John nodded and smiled as well, looking at Aqua with a happy but somehow serious gaze. -what are we doing here? Well, we were about to leave from here-. John said accommodating his ponytail. 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Mysterious Gamer • 2 years ago Aqua: ...from the roof? Shocky: you can fly?!! 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago -Well, truth is that we are ghosts. But special ones that have powers-. John said changing his physical appearance to look like a ghost, and starting to float. -We can fly, but we prefer to float or teleport-. Said Velius with a little smile. •Share › Avatar frank and ace • 2 years ago name frank age 20 body scares and strong story try to kill a old friend how killed his wife and kids and have tattoos and looking for help •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard frank and ace • 2 years ago • edited ((Hi Frank - Good potted intro. The role plays in this channel are all on a theme, they're all set in and around the Society for Arcane Sciences from the webcomic "The Glass Scientists". Which also means they all take place in Victorian London, or rather a parallel London where mythical creatures and alchemy are real and there's lots of weird science. Most of our characters are scientists or random hangers-on at the Society, but other people from outside appear as well. If still interested, most of it's long ongoing stories but if you're looking for quick on-the-spot role plays (I took the liberty of having a look at your other comments on your profile page to see what you were after as you didn't give much clue) the place to go is the weekly general bits-and-pieces thread. https://disqus.com/home/discussion/channel-theroleplayingscientists/role_playing_page_for_pg_121/ (Playing a character who's not with the Society, other players' characters just encounnter him in the street or a pub or somewhere, might be a quick way to do things beceuse then you don't need to spend time explaining how he comes to be in the Society or anything.) have you done any RPing before?)) 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy